


Constante & Substance

by InfiniKey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-17 17:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniKey/pseuds/InfiniKey
Summary: Drabble de mars "je ne le fais pas exprès" en 352 mots





	Constante & Substance

Draco secoua sa main, chassant en partie la substance sirupeuse blanchâtre qui s’y trouvait. Son fiancé mettait son flegme a rude épreuve depuis quelque temps. D’aucun aurait pu soupçonner que leur relation tenait bon, en dépit de tout, uniquement grâce à une abnégation masochiste de sa part, le blond pour sa part n'en était pas aussi certain. Harry attrapa la main de son partenaire et entreprit de la nettoyer, tout en lui adressant un sourire contrit. Il avait la désagréable impression d’être revenu au début de leur début, lorsque l’un ou l’autre d’entre eux testait leur relation naissante, au risque même de la briser irrémédiablement. Ils avaient leurs raisons à l'époque et leurs proches les avaient encouragés à le faire ; certain plus que d’autre… étonnement pas ceux auxquels ils s’étaient attendus. Le blond se laissa faire, satisfait des attentions de son fiancé. Il adorait être le centre d’attention et plus encore être celui de son fiancé. Le soleil dans son cosmos, une constante dans sa vie. Tout comme l’absence flagrante de talent du brun pour les potions ou l’immanquable « je ne le fais pas exprès » qui s’échappait déjà de ses lèvres, accompagné d’un baiser sur sa tempe, comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait exploser leur chaudron.

Harry jeta un regard en coin désabusé à son petit ami. Il lapa maladroitement la substance blanchâtre qui maculait son visage. Le sourire satisfait qui ornait les lèvres du blond aurait dû l’agacer et non pas l’inciter à lui répondre en usant du même sourire. Les doigts de Draco caressèrent sa joue, récoltant au passage un peu de ladite substance avant de les présenter au brun, effleurant ses lèvres. Ce dernier s’attela avec un plaisir certain à sa tâche, son regard émeraude ancré au gris argenté de son fiancé. Le sourire du blond se fit plus franc alors qu’il appliquait la même dévotion à nettoyer ses doigts qu’il avait mis plus tôt à nettoyer sa main en cours de potions. 

« Je ne l’ai pas fait sans le faire exprès, » lâcha le blond contre ses lèvres en l’embrassant à en perdre haleine.


End file.
